


light of my life

by puellaluna



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellaluna/pseuds/puellaluna
Summary: you color my world even when I'm feeling blue





	light of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas. my gift to you all

 

The sound of high heels clicking echoed throughout the empty hallway. Classes were in session but Kim didn't care, all she was focused on was her breathing. She was on the verge of crying but the last thing she wanted to do was break down to tears in school. Taking deep shaky breaths and trying her absolute best to keep her composure together until she's out of school building, she walked faster and faster to the closest exit.

Once outside, Kim couldn't help but laugh at herself. It's 2017 and writing threats and insults on lockers still a thing? It really shouldn't hurt as much but it does. She considers herself to be strong but she has her limits. Her clenched hands by her sides get tighter with the thoughts of her ex-friends.

"Hey," Kim hears a faint voice behind her. She feels a touch on her hand and  
looking down Kim sees a tan hand forcing itself into hers making it so her nail would finally stop stabbing into her palm. "I heard what those assholes did to your lockers."

Kim looks down at the ground with her mind reimagining her locker door. "You know I'm here for you," Trini's soft voice bringing her back from the ugly thoughts in her mind.

Just hearing that sentence Kim begins to cry. This is how it feels to be vulnerable and loved. With one side of their hands still clasped together Trini pulls her into a hug. Kim grips on Trini a little harder. With her thumb gently rubbing circles on kim's hand and her other arm wrapped around Kim's neck, Trini whispered comforting words to her.

For a moment in Kim's life, everything felt okay. It felt just enough. When Trini pulled their hug apart, Kim wishing she didn't, and untwined their hands. She untied her yellow bomber jacket around her waist handing out to Kim. "Your fucking freezing cold, here's my jacket."

No wonder Trini's hug felt warmer than usual to her. Kim hadn't realized how cold it is when she came out of the building. Kim accepted her girlfriends jacket immediately finding comfort in it. The light smell of Trini's perfume of honey vanilla and the warmth calms her down.

Once more Trini grabs her hand, "come on let get outta here." This is everything Kim needed at this moment.

* * *

"Woah wait, so your telling me that you and Zack, once a week, hike up the mountains and do yoga?" Kim asked the latina next to her with their feet dangling off the giant rock they sat on top of.

In her mind, Kim tries to imagine her girlfriend and her best friend doing yoga near a cliff with a stereo behind them playing loud music ranging from screamo to country. Kim laughs out loud from her thoughts bumping her shoulders into Trini with every laugh. "You haven't done it before so you can't judge me."

While she slowly catches her breath, in the corner of her eyes she could see Trini's grin become wider and wider. "Oh no"

"Oh yes"

Trini scrambles up from her spot on the rock jumping down to the ground and holds out her hand for Kim to grab. "Come on, let's do some yoga right now. We gotta relax a bit and have some fun"

Kim reached out grabbing Trini's hand and got up to her feet. She thinks deep down it will be embarrassing but her heart didn't care about that. In fact, her heart was too busy feeling warm and fuzzy. She knew this was Trini's way of comforting her in bad days. To distract her from the bad with the fun. It's like another way of Trini saying 'I love you'

A terrible choice of music snapped Kim out of her thoughts. "Okay, we gotta do this right so we're gonna listen to my playlist we do this"

Kim mentally rolled her eyes of course Trini has a yoga playlist that probably mainly consists of hard metal music. But because she also loves Trini she's willing to put up with her screaming metal music.

"Kay babe, first thing first, deep breaths in and out. Then close your eyes and stretch you arms up" Kim follows her order trying to take it seriously for her girlfriend. As she's breathing deeply with her eyes closed, she sneaks a peak to see if her girlfriend is doing the pose with her. After seeing Trini looking so peaceful,even with the clashing headbanging music, it made Kim realize that just being around her girlfriend the assholes at school will never be able to tear her down.


End file.
